


姊妹.슬기02

by agens0612



Series: 【Seulrene】姊妹 [4]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612
Series: 【Seulrene】姊妹 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619635
Kudos: 6





	姊妹.슬기02

*警語：70親姊妹設定，不喜歡的人不要看哦。

*接續<姊妹>.슬기01

*和<姊妹>.언니02大致上是同一個時間線，在我心裡其實沒有誰先誰後，只是比較建議可以先看過再來看這篇。

*此篇為柱現視角哦~

-

슬기.ch02  
【我們都必須面對的，選擇。】

-

人生大概就是由選擇，和沒被選擇的那些如果，形成的鋪滿荊棘的道路。

我曾想。

如果人生從源頭就能夠選擇，那我不要當你的姊姊了。

因為那就代表，我們也許能夠如同ㄧ般人一樣的相愛吧。

天空的顏色漸漸由深不可測的黑色，轉為魚肚白的時分我就完全清醒過來了，儘管我整晚其實都沒有真正睡著。

我走到廚房，井然有序的開始整理早餐的食材。

把蔥切段，和肉還有泡菜一起拌炒。

放到鍋子裡煮一會兒後再加入豆腐，簡單的調味後就是美味的泡菜湯了。

瑟琪喜歡吃的泡菜湯。

我想我是選擇了逃避。

逃避瑟琪的眼神，逃避談起那晚的吻，我天真的以為時間能沖淡一切。

我幾乎參加了所有系上的活動，讓自己忙到每次回家時已經是深夜，實在沒事情做的話，我就在外面閒晃到晚一點再回去，至少一定要是瑟琪熟睡之後的時間。

今天稍微早了一些回去，開門後家裡仍舊一片漆黑讓我鬆了一口氣，但打開燈就看見瑟琪坐在餐桌邊一面讀書一面吃晚餐。

那能稱作晚餐嗎？

正值念書的時期怎麼隨便吃這種沒營養的東西。

「那個不會是你的晚餐吧？」

「歐尼，你回來了。」

瑟琪才剛聽到電燈開關的聲音便抬起頭，這麼晚了連制服也還沒換下，臉頰因為塞滿食物而鼓鼓的。

「你是不是都沒有好好吃飯？」

看著她吃泡麵的樣子我有些心疼，難道我不在家的日子，她都是這樣解決晚餐的嗎？待會她睡著以後，我要把廚房的那些泡麵都收起來，明天帶去送給朴初瓏才行。

「歐尼最近常常不在家，我一個人吃飯很孤單。」

我想起在瑟琪搬回家前，那些總是一個人在家的時光，其實沒有不好，只是在空盪的房子裡獨自待著，總有無可避免的孤獨，如今聽到瑟琪這樣說，我感到有些內疚和酸澀。

「我知道歐尼很忙，偶爾也回來陪陪我嘛。」

瑟琪的眼角稍微垂了下來，表情哀怨的走過來，正當我擔心她是否真的為此很難過時，她卻又再下一秒展開笑顏，然後像她小時候在超市總會向我央求能不能買零食一樣，拉住我的手腕整個人左搖右晃的。

「知道了。」

一瞬間我突然以為，瑟琪還是那個愛撒嬌的小孩子，什麼也不懂的小孩子，也許她根本絲毫不在意那晚的吻，只當作是姊姊的一次情緒失控，更有可能的是，也許她根本不放在心上，早已遺忘。

我拍拍她的頭，並暗自想著，以後還是要多陪著她吃飯才行。

-

我猶豫了很久，這兩天是否要去考場為瑟琪打氣。

我在考場公布的那天就立刻打開電腦，蒐集一切能查到的資訊。

比如從家裡怎麼搭車去最快、附近吃東西方不方便，萬一午餐跟著訂考場的便當瑟琪吃了肚子不舒服怎麼辦。

甚至也在假日去了最有名的廟宇為她祈求順利。

我查了很多，一整張白紙都寫得密密麻麻的，卻在最後什麼也沒告訴她。

就像我仍然沒有前往考場一樣。

即使我能為瑟琪做任何事，但只要想到有可能那並不是她想要的。

我想我能為她做的任何事之中，最難的便是放棄。

畢竟她身邊也不只有我是關心她的人。

費洛蒙是真的存在吧？

很奇妙，明明我們都用同一款洗衣精，可每當我踏進瑟琪的房間，總能聞到一種特別的，只在她身上特有的味道，我偏偏找不出任何與之相似的東西來描述，這不可能被製造，也不可能被模仿，絕無僅有，在這世界上自成一格。

每當聞到那個味道，總有說不出的欣喜以及安心，與其說是喜歡，更像是無可救藥的癡迷。

真要形容的話，我會說那是在某個溫暖的午後，剛修剪過草坪所散發出的，清新的青草香。

我在瑟琪的床上躺著，擁抱著她的被子，並放肆的大口呼吸，罪惡感混雜著青草香總能讓我失魂，甚至有了幾乎要溺死在這之中也沒關係的錯覺。

我有了一個詭異的猜想，如果我也有屬於自己的味道的話，是否也會滲透進這個房間裡呢？

我把被子整齊的疊好，像我來時那般的。

走到她的書櫃旁，隨意抽出課本放在桌上，上頭是我再也熟悉不過的筆跡，甚至有些還會在旁附上一個可愛的小熊圖案。

我伸出手覆在平滑的書面上，用手指輕輕順著筆畫撫摸瑟琪的名字，不可置信的，光是這樣就能讓我的心跳急遽加快，心動不已。

想在所有我珍愛的信紙上，用我最喜愛的紫色寫滿你的名字。

即使他們終究是不會被選擇寄出的信。

即使你的名字早已刻在我心上。

-

瑟琪本來就很可愛了，特別是吃東西的時候更甚。

好像在她的世界裡，食物只分為「真的很好吃」跟「真的真的很好吃」兩種而已，當然蔬菜除外。

總是雙眼發光，吃的津津有味，得小心她噎著了倒是真的。

「兩份辣炒年糕，外帶，謝謝。」

轉進超商又買了兩瓶冰可樂，冰箱裡還有些肉，回家再拿出來烤一烤，當作慶祝大考後的大餐應該相當足夠了。

其實進門時我的心裡就大概有個底了。

那是一雙很好看的黑色馬丁靴，不是我的，更不可能是瑟琪的，因為他就與瑟琪最常穿的那雙黃色converse帆布鞋整齊的擺在一塊，甚至還緊密的靠在一起。

瑟琪帶她回家做什麼？

客廳沒有人，餐廳也沒有，我想答案不言而喻。

我應該選擇在那刻就走出家門的，我甚至不知道我是抱持著什麼樣的心情，是故意想打斷他們的惡趣味，還是不見棺材不掉淚的自我凌虐。

連剛才買來的食物都還沒放下，在握住冰冷的金屬門把時，我告訴自己，如果門是鎖的，我就要轉身而去。

可惜事與願違。

即使眼前的景象，讓我以為我全身的器官都要被撕扯開來，彷彿每一個細胞都無法承受那麼巨大的痛楚，而我竟然還是能清楚記下每一個細節。

聞不到平日熟悉的青草香，取而代之的是黏膩而躁動的空氣讓我頭暈。

瑟琪面色潮紅的躺在床上，和她平日習慣睡的位置相同，胸前的釦子已經被解開了幾顆，又或許是她自己解開的，她的雙手無力的搭在李宣美的肩膀上。

李宣美細長的雙腿跨坐在瑟琪兩側壓著她，襯衫因為解開了大部分的扣子鬆垮的掛在身上，露出一邊白皙的肩膀使上面的黑色肩帶散發出更加性感的氣息，而我打開門的那一刻，她正含住瑟琪精緻小巧的耳垂。

李宣美只是若無其事的看了我一眼，從看著瑟琪充滿情慾的眼神，對著我的時候瞬間轉變為沉默的示威，眼神裡甚至還帶著一點被打斷的不滿。

我知道，她正在看著我的下一步會怎麼做。

「打擾了。」

我盡量讓我的語氣聽起來平靜些，雖然不曉得我究竟是在對誰說。

「歐尼－」

在我甩上門之前，我似乎聽見瑟琪氣若游絲的聲音從房門的另一邊傳來。

一直到我早已走到公園，把辣炒年糕跟可樂全部用力丟到垃圾桶以後，方才的景象都還留在我的腦海裡，像生了根一樣，久久不去。

-

我知道，追求我的人並不少。

我總覺得那是因為我待在學校的時間很長，參加的活動夠多，所產生的必然結果，雖然朴初瓏總會不以為意的說，就算你都不來學校，還是會有這麼多人追你的好嗎。

很殘忍的是，大部分的人我連名字都不記得，除了在宇。

我之所以記得他，是因為他跟瑟琪長的很像。

而我不知道這個理由，是不是其實更加殘忍。

沒有華而不實的鮮花，或是讓人極有負擔的昂貴禮物輪番轟炸。

在宇是一個很細心溫柔的人，即使我早就明確的拒絕他非常多次，他也從不會窮追猛打的要求我接受。

他會在過馬路時默默的走到外側為我隔開車流，或是在寒流來的時候，總能看見他買的熱可可神奇的出現在桌上，甚至都沒有問過我，他也總是清楚我會坐在教室的哪個位置。

在宇對我很好，真的很好。

可惜人並不會因為「很好」而有半分心動。

更有可能是我心裡早就住了別人的緣故。

我第一次看到在宇臉上露出那麼震驚的表情。

他追求了我前前後後也有兩年了吧。

寒冬送暖的熱可可沒有用，充滿真摯感情的告白文字也沒有用。

卻在某一個平凡無奇的日子一起吃飯時，我看著他像往常一般主動為我拿好碗筷以及衛生紙。

「柱現再看下去的話，我會以為你終於要答應跟我交往了哦。」

在為我倒水的時候他微笑著，隨口開了個玩笑。

「好啊。」

在宇的表情僵硬，他皺起眉頭，滿臉不敢置信的模樣。

「裴柱現，你剛剛說的『好啊』是指－」

「我說好，交往。」

空氣暫停流動了幾秒，在宇反覆的跟我確認了好多次，才終於笑逐顏開的握住我的手。

我也忍不住笑了出來，我想他一定覺得我很開心吧。

我想我是真的很開心，因為那一刻我的腦海中竟然聯想到了瑟琪向我撒嬌時，那麼可愛的模樣。

交往後的日子並沒有什麼差別。

在宇確實如同交往前一樣非常貼心，即使有自己的事情要忙也不忘陪伴我，知道我喜歡天空，便常常帶我去視野開闊的風景名勝散步。

我能夠騙過他，卻騙不了我自己。

當他貼心的幫我帶一份午餐的時候，我卻擔心瑟琪有沒有準時吃飯。

當他帶我去到鮮少人知道的私房景點時，我卻想著如果瑟琪也能看到那就好了。

甚至我說什麼，在宇都會說好，即使是傷人的話，他也總欣然接受。

「那麼多人追你，為什麼選擇我？」

在宇攪拌著咖啡，漫不經心的開口，但遮掩不住他眼神裡隱約閃爍的期待。

一般人被問到這種問題都會怎麼回答呢，大概都是順著對方的心意稱讚吧，除了長相，不然就是個性等等。

可也許是在宇的眼神太真誠了，我迎上他的目光，說出連我自己都毛骨悚然的回答。

「因為你和一個人很像。」

似乎是因為意想不到的回答，他低下頭輕笑了一聲，微揚的嘴角，眼神裡卻勾著逞強。

「什麼嘛，那為什麼不選那個人，難道他不喜歡你嗎？」

「不是的。」

「那為什麼…」

「因為阿，她不能喜歡我的。」

-

我打從心底能感覺到，我是多麼抗拒在宇的碰觸。

唯一勉強能接受的，大概只有牽手。

每當他試圖想靠近我，我總會找話題巧妙的躲開，而我其實都注意到他臉上明顯的失落。

也許是這樣我才會說出，要帶他回家見見瑟琪，如此荒唐的話。

「瑟琪，這是我男朋友。」

「你好啊，瑟琪。」

瑟琪只是坐在沙發上，低頭不停的撥弄著自己的手指。

我能察覺到她似乎不開心，從我們一進門開始就一直板著一張臉。

「晚上一起吃個飯吧，瑟琪喜歡吃什麼，我來請客。」

而在宇因為並未收到應答而有些尷尬，他微微傾身，試圖用更溫柔的語氣緩和氣氛。

「我不要，要吃你們自己去吃。」

語氣尖銳的不得了，字句間都充滿著刻意釋放的憤怒，我能注意到她的雙拳因為握得太緊而有些發抖，但她只是始終瞪著地板。

「康瑟琪，你跟人家說話要注意禮貌。」

而我有些慌張，我不敢去細想她為什麼要生氣，只能叫她的名字，希望她能至少看我一眼。

「康瑟琪，你有沒有在聽我說話。」

「我要出門了，再見。」

但瑟琪只是拿起了桌上的手機就奪門而出。

而我便在她關門的瞬間就失去力氣跌坐在地，開始哭泣起來。

在宇雖然不知所措，但他還是很快的過來扶住我，即便我立刻把他的手撥了開來，他也沒說什麼，只是蹲下身子來安靜的陪我待著。

等待抽泣的聲音漸漸消失之後，他才緩緩開口，語氣像是剛哭過一樣，難道他剛才也哭了嗎？

「待會要一起吃晚餐嗎？」

「在宇，我想一個人待著，你別管我了好嗎。」

他點點頭後朝家門邊走去，我卻沒有聽到開門的聲音。

「柱現。」

「其實要是你早點告訴我就好了。」

「什麼…？」

在宇站在門邊抓著頭，臉上的表情我已經好久沒看到了。

我想起第一次見到他時，有點頑皮又充滿自信的燦爛笑顏。

「欸，裴柱現。」

「你真的很討厭。」

「如果早知道我是輸給這麼可愛的女孩子，我就不用老是緊張兮兮的，把全校的男生都當成假想敵了。」

-

在宇走後，我一個人在客廳坐了許久。

直到天色暗了下來，我試圖打電話給瑟琪時，卻總是聽到那頭傳來冷冰冰的機械女聲。

她關機了。

等了一會兒我又打了過去，接通的嘟嘟聲卻更讓我心慌。

我在響了幾聲後就急忙掛斷，就這樣反覆了好多次。

倘若她真的接起，第一句該說些什麼，才不會顯得尷尬，問她今天晚上要回來吃飯，會是個好的開頭嗎？

手機震動起來，我幾乎是反射性的接起，卻傳來不算熟悉的聲音。

「我是李宣美。」

「嗯。」

「瑟琪在我這裡。」

「嗯。」

「她今晚會住在我這裡，不用擔心。」

「嗯。」

我想了想，這好像是我們第一次交談，而我並不知道該說些什麼。

也不明白我究竟在緊張什麼，我只能選擇不斷以簡短的應答，來掩飾我莫名的心虛和恐懼。

「瑟琪在洗澡，想知道我們剛才做了什麼嗎？」

「李宣美，沒什麼事情的話，我要掛電話了。」

我的額頭沁出冷汗，腦海中浮現上一次看見他們在家裡的畫面，我握緊手機，準備在李宣美說話的下一秒就把電話切斷。

「騙你的，其實我們什麼也沒做。」

「而且我也從來沒有對瑟琪做過什麼的。」

她的語氣輕柔而堅定，像是早就知道我在想什麼一樣，甚至還有些安慰的意味。

「你…」

「好好照顧瑟琪。」

「還用的著你說。」

「不過我會的。」

-

淼闊又湛藍的大海透明的能將陽光反射。

我隨意找了個地方躺下，這裡的沙子細細軟軟的，比一般的床都還要舒適。

正當我納悶起這裡是哪裡的時候，心中卻自動傳來聲音。

奧吉吉亞島。

還真是奇怪的名字。

我閉上眼，任由和煦的陽光灑在我身上。

有什麼正在試圖打破這份平靜，我卻不討厭，因為那是一陣讓人難以抗拒的青草香氣。

嘴唇感受被柔軟覆上，以及炙熱的溫度隨之傳來，我睜開眼，卻因為距離太近而視線模糊。

吻恣意的在我的身體上游移而帶來快感時，我不安的顫抖。

我稍微施力按住那人的頭，蓬鬆的頭髮揉起來有些柔軟，而那人只是疑惑的抬眼看我。

「你是誰？」

那人有神的單眼皮稍稍垂了下來，她的笑容讓我想到初春綻開的櫻花。

她張開嘴，而一絲恐懼卻開始從我的心底蔓延。

「歐尼不是知道的嗎？」

「我是…」

不要。

不要。

不要。

不要說！

呼－

半夜3點29分。

若不是手機正好響起，我才意識到剛才的一切只是個夢境，然而詭異的感覺卻並未因此而消退。

「瑟琪？」

瑟琪往往是一覺到天亮的，除了剛搬回家的那一陣子時，她偶爾會因為夢見母親而哭著醒來。

看見來電顯示時，我幾乎立刻就清醒了，滿腦子都在擔心她怎麼會在這個時間打電話來。

「瑟琪，怎麼了？」

仍然是一陣沉默，而我微微翻了個身等待著。

「歐尼，我做惡夢了。」

聲音還黏糊糊的，看來果然又是夢到母親了吧。

「做什麼惡夢？」

「我夢見歐尼結婚了。」

「呀，那能算是惡夢嗎？」

傾刻間我只是愣在那裡，幾乎不敢相信我所聽到的，但我依然故作鎮定的想用玩笑帶過。

但沒想到的是瑟琪卻用近似央求的語氣再次開口。

「歐尼以後不要結婚好不好。」

「不結婚的話，以後沒人要了怎麼辦？」

「歐尼哪會沒人要？」

「你又知道了。」

「我啊，我要歐尼。」

事情正往一發不可收拾的局面發展。

像是橫躺在火車即將經過的軌道上一樣無處可逃。

「康瑟琪你真的很愛亂說話。」

「歐尼，明明也知道的吧，我一直都－」

我以為我早已用盡全力跑離那個高聳的懸崖邊，卻發現所有的努力都是徒勞無功，因為從一開始誤以為自己能夠主導一切就是個可笑的錯誤。

至少別跟著我摔落了，拜託－

「瑟琪…你是我妹妹。」

「柱現歐尼，我愛你。」

「你該回去睡覺了。」

「歐尼明明知道，我不想只當家人的。」

「你回去睡覺…」

「歐尼的男朋友，跟我很像－」

「你不要再說了！」

「歐尼…」

「晚安，瑟琪。」

我掛斷電話，在腦中構思一百個為瑟琪辯解的句子。

卻在他們每一個都能輕易瓦解後止不住的哭泣。

電話又響起了，我不想面對，看都不看一眼的扔到一旁。

直到第三次響起時我才終於接起，然而並不是瑟琪。

明明今天才和我通話過的，此刻她的聲音聽起來卻完全不同，明明可以算上慵懶的聲線卻帶著幾分悲傷。

「裴柱現。」

「沒記錯的話，你應該比我小的。」

「怎麼，這麼喜歡別人叫你『歐尼』嗎？」

「李宣美。」

這個人真是夠了，沒半句好話可以說，我努力壓抑著聲音裡的怒氣。

「這個時間，為什麼打來？」

「沒什麼，只是聽說你交男友了，恭喜。」

「我要掛電話了。」

「裴柱現，你是不是覺得自己是最了解瑟琪的人，所以才這麼有恃無恐？」

「你到底想說什麼？」

我有些被激怒了，才剛結束和瑟琪混亂的通話，現在李宣美卻又不知所云的挑釁我。

然而我似乎在寂靜中聽見她吸了吸鼻子，用我從來沒想過的溫柔語氣開口。

「我跟瑟琪阿。」

「在還沒在一起以前，為了讓她對我留下好印象。」

「我帶她去吃，我花了整整一個月上網蒐集資料，問了好多朋友，在這個小區裡最好吃的咖啡廳。」

「然後那天，她才剛吃一口甜點就笑了，然後你知道，她接下來的第一句話說什麼嗎？」

「我怎麼會知道－」

「她微笑著對我說，『這個好好吃，柱現歐尼一定也會喜歡的。』」

「你－」

「我在填大學志願的時候，理由只是單純的因為，這間大學是離你們家最近的。」

「她升上高三後，我只是隨口跟她說我的大學離你們家很方便，她卻立刻說，她要跟你念同一間，這樣就能像以前一樣跟你一起上學了。」

我閉上眼，眼淚不受控制的從眼角滑落，而李宣美只是繼續用淡然的語氣說著。

「裴柱現。」

「其實我們都很明白的不是嗎？」

「感情這種事。」

「不是靠努力，就可以勉強對方愛上自己，也不是靠努力，就可以勉強自己愛上誰。」

「更不是…」

「更不是只要你努力，就可以勉強自己，不去愛一個人的…」

李宣美的聲音開始顫抖，我聽出她正在努力不讓自己失控。

「李宣美…你們…」

「抱歉，明明今天才答應過你的。」

「可是我真的沒有力氣再愛瑟琪了。」

「因為我真的太愛瑟琪了。」

「好愛好愛到，我一點都不愛我自己了…」

「所以阿，我把你妹妹甩了。」

她的聲音又變得平靜，好像還笑了一聲，即使聽起來其實有些勉強。

「我想她待會就會自己離開我家了。」

「這麼晚了，一個人能有什麼地方去呢。」

「我把地址傳給你，你自己決定要不要來接她吧。」

「對了，我住的社區附近可算不上安全哦。」

坐在急駛的計程車上，深夜的街道沒什麼人，忙碌的城市正在偷偷的休息。

我想，人生大概就是由選擇，和沒被選擇的那些如果，形成的鋪滿荊棘的道路。

如果人生真能夠選擇，也許我還是想成為你的姊姊。

因為那就代表，在茫茫人海之中，我一定能遇見你。

瑟琪。

-

*在宇這個名字是我取的，感覺很適合暖男性格ww

*奧吉吉亞島出自希臘神話，女神卡呂普索被困在這座島上，她受到的懲罰是，來這座島上的英雄都會與她相愛，但最後都會選擇離開。

*感謝大家閱讀~


End file.
